Paranormal
by A.YamiYugi
Summary: Martin Mystery crossover. Martin and his friends are sent to Domino to investigate some disappearances, and run into a vampire called Yami, when they're about to catch him he's rescued by a small 'wolf'.... YYxY Pairing. P.S. They're not the bad guys!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is something I've been thinking of writing a long time now

I have to admit that I forgot about it, but now during the February break it came back to me

It's an YGO and Martin Mystery crossover

This will be a kinda short fic, about five to seven chapters.

I hope you'll like it.

BTW It might seem more of a MM fic, but it's an YGO fic

**_Disclaimer: _** I do not owe YuGiOh! or Martin Mystery, I only owe the idea of this fic and my OC

Pairing: YamixYugi mostly, might be more

**Chapter 1**

Martin Mystery, his stepsister Diana Lombart, Java the caveman and the alien in disguise Billy sat outside Torrington Academy enjoying the spring and the sun. Then a beeping sound could be heard. Martin looked at his watch, or rather U-Watch. Searching for a portal to the Center. They stepped through it. A computer scanned their eyes and identified them.

"I wonder what M.O.M, want's this time?" Diana said.

"Maybe there's another slime alien or maybe a warlock" Martin said excited. Diana rolled her eyes. They stepped into an elevator and soon they stood in M.O.M.'s office. M.O.M. herself, was standing behind her desk, something looking like a small computer in front of her.

"Welcome agents, I want you to investigate some very unusual paranormal activity in Domino City. There's been reported that student's suddenly has disappeared" she said.

"What do you mean 'disappeared'?" Diana asked. "Like running away?"

"No, I mean completely. They've just vanished into thin air, even in the middle of the day. There's been paranormal activities there some time now, but no one's ever disappeared 'til now" Martin was sneaking closer to the small 'computer' on M.O.M.'s desk.

"What's this?" he asked.

"That's a new translator, it translates everything you say into over 5000 languages" she replied, before turning her attention back to the others.

"How long has this activity been there?" Diana asked.

"About 2-3 years ago there's almost none, but then it suddenly exploded" M.O.M. replied.

"Then how come you didn't look it up then?" Diana asked again. This time Billy relied.

"We had no reason to"

M.O.M. opened a portal to Domino Square. Then a small 'boom' could be heard behind them. Everyone turned to see Martin and the small computer, crashed. M.O.M. growled and a vein could be seen in her forehead.

"Martin Mystery!" she yelled

"He he, sorry" he said.

"Just. Go!" she said, through gritted teeth, pointing at the portal, and they did.

"So, where do we start?" Billy asked.

"Well, according to the reports most of the student's disappeared some blocks away from here" Martin replied.

"Where exactly?" Diana asked. Martin looked at the paper.

"At Domino High School, but the most recent one's been around an arcade and some building called Kaiba Corp's duel dome"

"Then why don't we go check out that arcade first?" Diana suggested. " I bet most teenagers go there, so it's a good place to start" They went to the arcade, went inside and started asking some teenagers questions about the disappearances.

"Yes, I know Mischa..."

"Last time I saw her was the night she disappeared"

"Rai disappeared a month ago..."

And so it went on. When they went further inside they saw a small crowd around some people. There are two people playing some kind of card game in the middle. It was a blonde teenage boy, with honey eyes. The other was a platinum blond boy, about the same age as the other, that had a tan and violet eyes. It looked like the tanned boy was wining.

"What are they playing?" Martin asked a girl beside him.

"You don't know? That's Duel Monsters. That's Jounochi Katsuya and Malik Ishtar. Jounochi got in second place in the Duellist Kingdom competition and Malik in Battle City. They're really good, but no one's better then the King of Games" she replied.

"Who?" Billy asked.

"Well, Yugi Mouto of course: He's won every duel he's been in" she replied giggling. "He used to come here a lot, but lately he hasn't been here" that caught their interest.

"Why is that?" Diana asked.

"He never has any time, he must take care of his Grandfather's shop. The poor guy, his Grandfather died a couple of months ago, leaving him alone" she said. Then the others began to cheer. "Oh, it seems Malik won over Jounochi again. Then there'll probably be a duel between him and Bakura tomorrow. They're always doing this, the winner get to go against Yugi" she said before walking away.

"Eh, thanks.." Diana said, blinking.

"Looks like the pup lost again" a voice said.

"Kaiba! Shut it, or I'll beat ya sorry ass!" Jounochi yelled. The tall brunette chuckled.

"I'd like to see you try, pup. I just wanted to ask if any of you know where Atemu is. I've lost Yugi...again..." he said.

"Lost Yuge? What are ya talking about?" Jounochi asked confused.

"He's been sleepwalking a lot lately, so Atemu asked if I could watch him tonight"

"Sorry, Atemu hasn't been here at all tonight" Malik said.

"I see, oh well, I better start looking for him again then" Kaiba said, then turning and left the arcade.

"I neva knew Yuge walked in his sleep" Jounochi said.

"Excuse us" Diana said. Jounochi and Malik turned to look at them.

"I've neva seen ya here before" Jounochi said. Malik's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Eh, yes, we're from the Center. We're investigating the disappearances," Diana said. "Martin! Leave those things alone!" she yelled when she saw him very close to Jou's and Malik's Duel discs.

"Sorry" he said. "So did you know any of the students?"

"No, not really. Two of them bullied our friend Yuge, but otherwise no" Jounochi replied.

"I see, and where's your friend now?" Martin asked.

"We don't know" Malik replied. "At home we think"

"Do you know where the students disappeared around here?" Martin asked.

"I think it was in da alley, behind da arcade. Malik?"

"Yes, I think they said that as well, but I'm not sure. Marik and Bakura know more about that, wait scratch Marik"

"Thank you" Diana said, as Martin dragged her towards the exit. Java and Billy following them. Martin looked desperately after the alley.

"Where is it?" he said to himself. "Do you see..." he was cut of by a scream. They ran towards it, and saw a girl and something attacking her. "Leave her alone!" Martin shouted, running towards it. The thing disappeared with the girl.

"What was that thing?" Diana asked.

"I don't know. I didn't see it clearly. Whatever it was it must've left something" he said, activating his U-Watch.

U-Watch activated. Alpha Googles selected the special glasses appeared and Martin put them on.

"I doubt you'll find anything in this alley" Diana exclaimed.

"You'd better listen to her" a deep, rich voice said from behind them. They turned around to see someone in the shadows.

"Who's there?!" Diana asked, a little frightened. Martin went closer so that the lights from the rims of the Alpha Googles fell onto the person.

The said person smirked, showing fangs. He had very pale, almost white skin; and his eyes were blood red. His hair was tri colored, and he wore almost entirely black clothes. Around his neck was a chocker.

"Who I am? I don't think my name is of your concern, but you may call me Yami" he said. "And by the look I think you're looking for the missing students. You're lucky if you find them, human"

"What are you?" Diana asked. The male smirked.

"I thought it was obvious of what I am" he said chuckling amused.

"He's a vampire" Martin said enthusiastically, almost like a child on Christmas. "It's probably he who's captured those students" the other male just stared, his face emotionless. He shook his head, and turned to leave. "Where do you think you're going?!" Yami looked back at them.

"Home, it doesn't matter what I say or do" he said shrugging. "Besides I need to find my sweet" Then he noticed that Java had sneaked behind him, so that he now blocked the way for him. Yami stood between all of them now, but he looked unfazed by it.

U-Watch activated! X-Rod selected Martin tried to capture Yami with the net, but Yami dodged it, only to be captured by Java. Yami's rather surprised by Java's strength, but then he smirks and elbows him hard in the stomach. Java drops him and falls to his knees. The others try to capture him again. Just as Martin is about to shot the net on Yami again, something pins Diana to the ground. Her surprised scream gets her friends' and brother's attention.

"What the-?" Martin begins. Standing on top of Diana is a small grey and white wolf, growling fiercely. Its eyes are a mix of silver and amethyst. Yami blinks surprised, then he smiles gently, lovingly at it.

"It's a wolf!" Billy exclaimed. Martin gives him a questioning look.

"I've never seen a wolf like that before" then Java suddenly kick the wolf in the ribs. Yami gasps horrified. The wolf limps away from Diana and Yami runs to it.

"My poor baby! Did that man hurt you?" Yami ask worried. He gets a whimper in response. Yami takes it up in his arms. It's starting to get brighter, in the horizon the sun is raising. The little wolf whimpers again, Yami nods and sends Martin and Co a cold glare, before disappearing.

"What just happened?" Billy asked, as he blinks confused.

"Java's shoe hairy" Java said, pointing at the shoe he kicked the wolf with. Martin beamed and dived at it.

"Let's send it to M.O.M. for analysis" he said, and does so. "So where should we go now?"

"Well, the best place to start is at the school all the students went to and look through the student record" Diana replied.

25 minutes later, Domino High

"Thank you so much for letting us go through your records, Mr. Kaji" Diana said as they went out of the office. The Principal had allowed them to go through the computer and see if they could find any connections between the missing students.

"I'm happy to help, I'm relieved that someone's decided to get to the bottom of this. I'm worried for my students" Mr Kaji replied.

"Don't worry, we'll find the missing students" Martin said. Diana went through the records, after 20 minutes she had found every one of the missing students' files.

"Look at this, no one except these tugs Ushio and Goza have a connection"

"Really? What is it?" Billy asked curiously.

"They've been bullying someone named Mouto, Yugi. Does that name sound familiar?"

"Yeah, didn't those teenagers at the arcade talk about him?" Martin asked.

"Yes, we had them expelled in three months and they weren't allowed to be anywhere near Mr. Mouto" Mr. Kaji said. Diana searched for the name and clicked on it when it appeared, and gasped.

"Ehm guys, I think you'd take a look at this" she said. Martin, Java and Billy went behind her to look at the screen.

"He looks just like that vampire!" Billy exclaimed, as they saw a boy with tri-colored hair; quite pale skin; and amethyst eyes, glowing with innocence.

"I can assure you, Yugi's a gentle and kind boy. He never does anything to harm others, he is the one who's being beaten by other students" Mr Kaji said.

"We haven't accused him for anything, we're just a little taken a back" Diana said to their defence. "Martin, what do you think?"

"I think we'd go visit Mr.Mouto. In which classroom is he?"

"Mr.Mouto called in sick today" Mr Kaji replied.

"I see. Do you know where to find him?"

"He lives at the Kame Game Shop. It's not very far from here"

TBC

Oh, this was the first chapter and probably longest

I said it could look like more of a MM fic, but it's not . 

It's about Yami and Yugi, which will make their 'first' appearance in next chapter

Which BTW will appear more in the next chapters

Plz read, review and comment


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait

I've a lot to do now at the end of 10th grade. Our last day of school is the 5/6 so we have a lot to do and finish. I tell you this it's exhausting, thank you Ra that I'll only go in school three days this week. I have three works I have to hand in next week, and I have a book that I need to read 'til the 29th and wríte about it.

Thank you everyone for the reviews

Here's the long waited chapter

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not owe YuGiOh! or Martin Mystery.

"talking"

'thinking'

"(other end of phone/U-Watch)"

//Yami to Yugi//

/Yugi to Yami/

" Egyptian"

Chapter 2

Martin, Diana, Java and Billy arrived at the Kame Game Shop. Then Martin's U-Watch beeped. He pushed a button and answered.

"(Hello Agent Mystery. I've got the result of that pieces of hair you sent me. It has animal as well as human DNA in it)" M.O.M. said.

"A werewolf?" Martin asked.

"(We believe so, but it's structure is different from others we've found)"

"What does that mean?" Martin asked.

"(I want you to take it here)" M.O.M. replied, before disappearing from the screen.

"If M.O.M. want us to bring it to the Center, it must be very special" Billy stated.

"Can we go back to knock on that door?" Diana asked, stomping her foor impatiently.

"Hehe, sorry" Billy laughed apologetically. Martin knocked on the door. Soon footsteps could be heard coming closer. The door was unlocked and opened, revealing a man in his late teens early twenties. He had tricolored hair, his skin was tanned and his eyes were crimson. He wore black leather pants and a black tank top. He wore an Egyptian looking necklace, two gold bracelets, two gold rings around his fore arms and an ankh around his neck in a chain.

"Yes, can I help you? If you're here for games I'm sorry, but the shop's closed for today" the man said with a deep, rich voice.

"Are you Yugi Mouto? We're investigating the disappearances" Martin said.

"I see, but I'm not Yugi. He's currently asleep and I don't want anyone to disturb him..." the man said, eyes narrowed.

"But we really need to talk with him now" Diana said. The crimson eyes narrowed more, and gave her a glare, sending shivers down her spine.

"I don't care. He is asleep, come back another time!"

"Atemu...? Is something wrong?" a soft voice said. Then someone similar looking to the man stepped out, except that the person was smaller, from behind Atemu. He stopped, stared and then narrowed his eyes. Atemu went to stand beside him.

" You should be asleep, aibou. You're not well" he said worriedly in Egyptian.

"I'm okay, love. That man didn't hurt mr badly, he just gave me a bruise. What do they want?" Yugi asked, glaring at Martin and his friends.

"They're trying to do what we're doing"

"I see..." Yugi said.

"Do you think we can trust them?" Atemu asked. Yugi thought of it for a moment.

"I don't know. They smell strange"

"What do you mean?" Atemu asked.

"The big one smells old, very, very old, like the cavemens bones at the Museum, and the small one doesn't smell human at all..."

"Okay, so what about the other two?"

"The girl smells mostly human, but the blonde...he smells like human, with dried slime, undead and other things" Then he turned to Martin and the others, who by now were very confused.

"What do you want?" Yugi asked.

"Ehm, as we just said to your brother-" Diana started.

"He's not my brother" Yugi snapped. Atemu smirked and put a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

//Calm down aibou. We don't need them to suspect us more then necissary// Atemu said through their mind link.

"I'm sorry that I snapped at you, I've had a rough day" Yugi said.

"Apology accepted, why don't we sit down?" Diana suggested. Yugi nodded and they went into the living room. Atemu, Martin and the otehr sat down, while Yugi took it slower and more carefully. He slowly sat down, but winced as he did. Atemu looked worriedly at him.

"Are you alright?" Billy asked. Yugi looked at him, debatting if he'd tell him or not.

"I just got caught by some bullies yesterday, they gave me a good beating as usual" Yugi replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Billy apologized foir bringing it up. Yugi shook his head.

"Don't be, I've been bullied as good as my whole life, besides Atemu found me before they'd do anything else..." Yugi trailed off, tears in his eyes. Atemu pulled him carefully into an embrace.

"Do you know anything about the disappearances?" Martin asked.

"Yeah, kinda...they're students from my school. Besides that I don't know anything" Yugi replied.

"What about you?" Diana asked Atemu.

"No, I'm affraid not" he replied regally.

"I see. By the way what's your relation? I mean you must be relatives?" Diana asked. Atemu's eyes narrowed again.

"Even if it isn't any of your business, no we're not. My entire family were Egyptians, and so am I. I met Yugi a couple of years ago. It's actually his Grandfather who made it happen. As for our relation we're just friends" Atemu replied. The last sentence was a lie, but that wasn't for them to know.

"Atemu, it's getting dark" Yugi stated, shivering a little. Atemu looked outside the window, his eyes narrowed, and he frowned.

"You're right, aibou. You'd better hurry to your hotel or wherever you're staying. All the kidnappings have occurred during the night" Atemu said, turning to Martin and his friends. "Domino City isn't safe anymore"

As they were about to walk out the door, Martin noticed a leach.

"Do you have a dog?" he asked. Atemu stared at him, his face dull of emotions.

"No, but we use to take care of one once and awhile" he replied. Atemu locked the door behind them and put the lights off.

"I don't trust them" Martin said, as they walked away from the Game shop.

"Why?" Billy asked him.

"They're hiding something and they seemed strange" he replied.

"I know, they felt unearthly, like I wasn't good enough to be in their presence, and that atemu guy, he scared me. His eyes made my blood freeze" Diana stated.

"Java thinks little boy strange" Java said.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't feel any of that. I liked them" Billy said.

"We'd better have an eye on them" Martin said.

"I do not trust them, Atemu" Yugi said as they watched them leave. Atemu wrapped his arms around the smaller ones slim waist.

"I know aibou. They might be on our side, but they think we're evil. We'll just have to do this on our own"

"Yes, I just wish we knew where they are. If anything happens to them, I don't think I'd handle it…" Yugi said sadly. Atemu nuzzled his neck, and then he carefully bit down, taking some of Yugi's blood. Yugi moaned, forcing himself not to howl in pleasure. As Atemu pulled away Yugi turned around and began to whimper.

"I know what yoy want aibou, but we have to wait with that 'til we've found the missing teenagers" Atemu said sympathetically. Yugi pouted, but nodded anyway.

TBC

Okay, that's all for today

I have pics of Yami and Yugi from this pic

On my DeviantArt account. The link is on my profile.

Plz read and review


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya   
I'm finally back with a new chapter for you guys  
I want to thank you for the patience and reviews  
I hope you'll like da chapter 

I apologise for bad grammar etc.

Disclaimer: I do not owe YuGiOh! Or Martin Mystery…. Even if I'd want to….

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

"talking"

'thinking'

Chapter 3 Protect 

"You follow those teens, I'm going to call Seth and try to find it before it takes another student" Atemu said to Yugi as they went outside. Yugi nodded in response.

"I'll follow them from the rooftops. Please be careful, love"

"You too" Atemu replied smiling. As Yugi turned to go after Martin and the others, Atemu spun him into his arms and kissed him. "May the gods of Egypt protect you, my nfr(1) koi" Yugi blushed and watched Atemu leave.

"What was I going to do again? Oh, right, go after the strangers. I can't wait 'til this is all over…" Yugi said blushing into a darker red as he thought of the time at night after all went back to normal. Yugi sniffed the air before jumping up onto the closest roof and headed after Martin and the others.

He didn't have a difficult time to find them. He listened to their conversation about him and Atemu, his ears where alert for any sound. He growled lightly as they talked about Atemu in a negative way, but decided that he liked and trusted Billy more, as he didn't have anything negative to say about him or his beloved. Sure, he didn't smell human, but he had a kind spirit, whatever he now was.

"We have to find that creature before it takes another person" Diana said. Martin nodded and suddenly a light 'popped' out above his head.

"Let's go back to that alley, that girl said that most people have disappeared around that arcade" he stated.

"Wow Martin, for once you actually use your brain" Diana said dryly. Martin glared at her, and then he gave back by running after her with something in a bag. Yugi sweat dropped at the sight.

'They remind me of Jou and Honda or Marik and Bakura when they have their arguments…Luckily Bakura and Marik have Ryou and Malik to calm them down…. I wonder what would happen if they didn't….'

He followed them to the alley, and sat down at the roof, gazing down at them in the darkness.

'Stupid humans…. Ooops, did I just say that?' Yugi thought blushing, while placing a hand on his chin. 'I'm starting to get a temper… but then again I can barely be with MY Atemu anymore'

Martin and the others looked around for anything suspicious, but then a scream could be heard. Everybody, including Yugi, looked up.

"Someone's in trouble!" Diana exclaimed.

"But where?" Billy asked. Yugi smirked; he had already located the sound and was on his way there right now.

"This way" Martin shouted as he ran out from the alley. He led them to a park not very far from there (about 1 minute if you run). Yugi watched from the shadows. They ran into the middle of the park, and stopped dead in their run. There was that creature again fighting someone, with a woman sitting at the ground a couple of metres away. The person fighting the creature said something in a language long since dead. Yugi watched the scene with a very worried and concerned gaze. His heartbeat speed up and his breathing became irregular. He saw Martin take something out from his strange watch device and his eyes narrowed. Yugi saw the person throw the creature into the air and made ready to finish it of. A siren alarmed the creature of the police cars that were coming towards them, and moved away just as the person attacked with what looked like two golden sais. A loud unearthly yelp gave of as a sign that he had it wounded. The person cursed as he watched the creature get away, but calmed down as the girl hadn't been taken. Martin and the others gasped as the person walked into the light of a lamp. It was that vampire again.

"Martin, we have to capture that vampire, and get it to M.O.M she might know something about him and have a way to get him to tell us where the teenagers are" Diana whispered.

"I don't think that's a good idea…He's done nothing to us as of yet, and I doubt that he has anything to do about the disappearances" Billy whispered in reply. Martin ignored him and made the net ready, when Yami came close enough he blasted it onto him…but something ran in front of the vampire and threw the net away.

"If you touch him I'll tear your limbs apart" Yugi growled, his ears lying flat to the head. His arms were spread out to protect Yami. Yami crossed his arms over his chest and smirked, showing of his fangs.

"You thought you'd capture me, huh? Sorry, but that's not possible, even if Yugi hadn't been here your net had evaporated" he laughed mockingly.

"What are you people?" Diana asked horrified. Yami's laughter calmed down and he watched them with a hard gaze.

"We are the one we are"

"No, WHAT are you? Vampires can't be in the sun, and you were before" Diana said vopice trembling slightly. Yami chuckled whole heartedly.

"We are indeed immortal beings, but we are alive. We are not like the others of 'our' kind. We are mortal and immortal. Ra and the other gods are our protectors, as we are the protectors of this city" Yugi glared at Martin as Yami explained cryptically. He didn't like when someone was threatening his mate and beloved.

"Ya-chan, we have said enough already. We better go find the Priest and look if he has done 'that' yet" Yugi whispered, Yami looked down at him, but never took his eyes of the strangers.

"Yes, you are indeed right, nfr one. I'm pretty sure he soon gets a break through" Yami replied. They turned their gaze to Martin and the others, then looked at each other and turned to Billy. "Since you are the only one that seems to trust us, we'll talk to you and only you if we have something to tell. Stay away from dark places and don't fight that creature what ever you do. It can kill anyone of you with its claws"

"Ehm, sure…" Billy replied blinking. Yugi smiled, gave of an approving wolf like sound, making Billy even more confused, and causing Yami to mock glare at him. Yugi whimpered and pulled Yami closer, then they speed of, leaving them there blinking.

"What was that all about?" Diana asked, Billy was still staring at were they lost the strange people disappear.

"Java don't know. Have headache"

"They tricked us! They must have something to do with this, they're not humans!" Martin exclaimed.

"Neither am I and I'm good" Billy said, defending Yami and Yugi.

"Billy, you're an alien, not a vampire or werewolf! They kill others!" Martin shouted. Billy just ignored him.

Yami and Yugi ran toward Kaiba Mansion, running from roof to roof, until they came to a clearing.

"Why did you tell them so much, mou hitori no boku (2)?" Yugi asked as they walked up to the door. Yami just shrugged.

"I don't know, I kinda thought they'd start thrusting us a little more if I did. But I was apparently wrong about that, I could feel the humans doubt me. Then again it's not really surprising"

"No, others don't thrust us that's true. Our friends know us, and they thrust us. For these humans that don't know us… it's hard to accept that we are good. I mean our kinds have always been evil in their eyes, and now when we appear of course it confuses them. Atemu, we are what we are 'cuz we chose it. I chose it when I got to know about you because I love you" Yugi stated lovingly, with hints of sadness. Atemu stopped dead in his steps.

"I love you with all my being Yugi, and I'm grateful that you took the gods offer of immortality that time" Yami said hugging him close. Yugi snuggled into his arms, hugging him back. "Now let's see what my dear cousin has found, ne?" He opened to door, and went down to the cellar. They came to a door and Yami pulled a card out and opened the door up. A certain brown haired CEO turned around as the door slammed open. "So Seth, how's it going?"

TBC

nfr (nefer) is 'beautiful' in Egyptian

means 'the other me' in Japanese. Yugi's nickname for Yami.

Dat's today's chapter

I hope it's not too crappy…

I'm under pressure

My bus are going in 40 minutes and I have to add this and get to the station before that :S

PLz read and review


	4. Important note!

Hi everyone

I'm so terribly sorry that I haven't updated in like ages

But I have lots of things in school that I have to do and finish right now

And I feel a lot of pressure, so please be patient.

I WILL update as soon as I can.

I haven't abandoned my fics at all

It's just that school work comes first right now

I hope you all understand, if not I'm sorry

Love

A.YamiYugi

080208


	5. Chapter 4

Hi

Sorry for taking so long to update 

School is killing me and I have major writers block on my YGO fics -,-U 

Plz anyone gimme ideas?

Thank you all for the patience and the reviews

I hope the chapter isn't too crappy 

Disclaimer: I do NOT owe YGO or Martin Mystery, got it? 

Chapter 4? 

"Yami, we should talk to that boy from earleir?" Yugi said as they sat in Kaiba's mansion. The vampire looked down at his werewolf. His gaze softened and he petted Yugi's grey ears. Yugi sighed in content. 

"Yeah, we should... But his friends won't allow us to. They think we're evil... I can't say that I blame them, but I don't want anyone else to get hurt..." Yami said looking out the window. "We'll just have to lure him away from his friends for a couple of minutes" 

"Mhm... we could ask Kaiba or Bakura to bring him here" Yugi suggested. Yami seemed to think about it for a few seconds before he nodded. "Shall I call?" 

"No, I'll call Bakura. I just hope he won't hurt the poor boy" he said with a sigh. Yugi giggled slightly, earning a glare from the other. 

"I'm sure he'll behave. If not, Ryou'll have his head"

"Yeah, you're right. There's nothing to worry about there... I'll be right back" Yami said as he went to arrange the little meeting with Billy.

"Why can't we find those beasts?" Diana asked exasperated, waving her arms wildly at the side. 

"Perhaps because they don't want to be found?" Billy suggested. Diana shot him a glare full of daggers causing the alien in disguise to shiver. He didn't like when she was angry. 

"They have to be somewhere! Why is it that M.O.M. haven't told us about this before?" she yelled. Java winced at her tone and clamped his hands over his ears. 

"Perhaps she didn't know?" Billy said.

"But she's M.O.M if those creatures have been here for years, why haven't she done anything about them!" Diana asked, with a very high voice. 

"Enough! I'm getting a head ache" Martin exclaimed. "What I find puzzling is that the vampire known as Yami or Atemu could be in the sun and that the boy Yigi" 

"Yugi" Billy commented. 

"Yigi, Yugi, whatever... Is some kind of unknown werewolf and doesn't need the full moon to change" he continued. 

"Well, perhaps we should contact M.O.M about it?" Diana suggested. Martin glared at her but nodded either way. As they contacted M.O.M through the watch, Billy saw something white by some trees. He went over to find the white haired teen there. He had seen him at the school they were at before. 

"There's some people who wants to talk with you, boy. I suggest that you come with me quietly" he said warningly. 

"Who if I may ask?" Billy asked nervously. The teen groaned. 

"The ones you're mistaking for that creature that's abducting those people" he said, a hand resting on a dagger by his side. 

"You mean the vampire and werewolf? Why do they want to talk with me?" Billy asked incredulously. The teen shrugged. 

"No idea. I guess they think you're more reliable and open minded then your friends" he said pointing to where Martin and the others stood. "C'mon. We better get moving, it's late and I'm tired... I have a partner at home waiting for me as well" Billy followed the teen to a motorcycle and got on behind him, as he were taken to the place where Yami were waiting. 

After about a 20 minute long ride they came up to a big mansion outside the city. After saying something into a port communicator the gates opened. The teen led Billy through the mansion and to an large room. Inside sat a few people. One teen who looked like the one who had taken him there, two platinum blonds, a brown haired teen, a young woman in a plain white dress and the two that had summoned him there. 

"Thank you for coming" Yami said smiling. Billy just nodded. "Thank you Bakura for brining him. I hope his friends didn't see you?" The teen that had led him there, Bakura, shrugged.

"No, what do you think, Pharaoh" Bakura scoffed, feeling indignant. 

"Anyway, this is Bakura, the one looking like him is Ryou; the two platinum blonds are Malik and Marik; the beautiful woman is Malik's older sister, Ishizu; and the brown haired here is Seto Kaiba" he said gesturing to everyone as he said their names. "I guess you want to know why I wanted you to come here?" Yami said. 

"Yes, that would be kinda nice. I mean, I need to get back to the others before they send the whole agency to find me" Billy joked, even if it was somewhat true. Yami nodded in understanding. 

"Very well. I shall tell you then. Everyone in this very room aren't humans. Some of us have lived for a very long time, watching over the humans. I know this might be hard to understand, but it's the truth. I, myself, as you know are a vampire; Yugi's a, well I guess the term would be werewolf; Seto is my cousin, he's not a vampire, but he is like a phoenix I guess, kill him and he is reborn; Malik, Marik an Ishizu are from a special kind of human, with magic in their veins. Bakura is a demon and his mate Ryou, is an angel sent down here by the goddess Isis herself" 

"Okay?" Billy asked confused. Yami sighed. 

"All you need to know is that we're after that thing that have been taking those students. We've been here longer then your organization and we've watched the humans evolve. I was once a Pharaoh in Egypt, but that was a long time ago. Our kingdom was peaceful and just, and I'm sad to say that you humans have been going for the worse... Murder, theft, injustice, revenge and other things have increased since my time" 

"Atemu... You're getting of the subject" Yugi sighed, bowing his head in defeat. Yami blushed slightly. 

"Hehe, sorry about that... Anyway, we know this much about that creature. It's from our time, so therefore we'll take it out. How it's been released we're not sure about... There could be some satanist summoning it or something... either way it's dangerous and those teens might not be alive... You and your friends must be very careful when you hunt it, otherwise something could go very wrong... we don't want more people to get hurt for our sins and mistakes" Yami said, looking stern. Billy nodded. Yugi cocked his head to the side. 

"What are you? You are not human either, right?" Yugi asked innocently. Billy blinked shocked, but then he remembered that Yugi was part a wolf. 

"Yeah... I'm not human, actually I'm not even from Earth" Billy admitted blushing. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes. 

"So.. you're an alien?" Malik asked. Billy nodded. "That's so cool!" Billy took a step back at the teens outburst. Ishizu sighed. 

"Forgive my brother, he's like that always..." she said. Billy nodded slowly. 

"You don't look like an alien" Ryou said sweetly. Billy smiled a little. 

"Well, that's the whole point, this is a disguise. I don't really look like this..." Billy replied. After an hour of discussion and explanations Yami thought Billy should return to his friends. They had since long found the small alien missing and was looking everywhere for him. 

"I'll take you to your friends" Yugi said, changing into his wolf form. His dark eyes looked up at Billy and he gave him a wolfish smile. 

"I want both of you to be careful, alright? Yugi if there's any problem..." Yami said to them. Yugi nodded. If there was any problems he'd call for Yami. He already knew that after being told so a billion times already. Yugi led Billy outside and took him back into town. 

"So if you are what you are, why come M.O.M haven't found you yet?" Billy asked out loud. Yugi smiled at him. 

'/Because we are very good at stay hidden? (Billy jumped, he had not expected an answer when Yugi was in that form) We can suppress our paranormal aura at will, if we couldn't don't you think other monsters would have seeked us out by now. I mean, some of us are not like the others. We would have been killed or worse..." Yugi shuddered. 

"So that's why. Have... you guys ever killed any one?" Yugi looked up at him, with a shocked expression. Then he looked of into the distance. 

'/ No we haven't... I know what you think about something like us... That we're blood thirsty monsters here to terrorize the humans... I used to think that as well... But then I met Yami and the others. The gods gave me a choice to be with Yami for eternity or die by age alone... I chose Yami, because I love him. Therefore they gave me this form. I do not regret anything/' Yugi said serene, he didn't matter if Billy wasn't a close friend or not. He felt like he could trust him with this. '/ If they were evil, I'd never agree with anything, besides why would the gods listen to those of evil/' 

"I guess you're right... Wait! You mean that you were a human!" Billy exclaimed shocked. He could hear Yugi giggle inside his head. 

'/That was what I said. I don't mind being different. I was even before I was 'turned', with hair like mine and eye color. I could be taken for a demon, even when I was human. I've done many good things since I was turned, saving people with Yami and the others... I feel that I can do something before I die, if that time even will come/' 

TBC 

No more for now

I hope the chapter wasn't all to crappy --; 

I have major writes block. 

Must get rid of it (growls at it) 

Plz push the little blue/purple button on the way out 

Bitte schön/ Please?


	6. Chapter 5

GOMENASAI!

I'm so sorry!  
I feel terrible for not updating until now

I've had loads of work in school the last year and now it's finished

Since I finally graduated the 12th of June

I thank everyone for their reviews and patience ^.^

I hope you'll enjoy the fifth chapter of Paranormal!

Let the chapter begin!

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT owe YuGiOh! Or Martin Mystery**_

'/Yugi talking to someone telepathicaly/'  
/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

{Ryou to Bakura}

{-Bakura to Ryou-}

[Malik to Marik]

[[Marik to Malik]]

**Chapter 5**

'/That was what I said. I don't mind being different. I was even before I was 'turned', with hair like mine and eye color. I could be taken for a demon, even when I was human. I've done many good things since I was turned, saving people with Yami and the others... I feel that I can do something before I die, if that time even will come/'

"So you did it for Yami, huh? I don't think anyone would've done that just to be with someone" Billy remarked with slight awe in his voice. Yugi laughed softly inside his head.

'/Love has a funny way to do things. I never expected to fall in love with a vampire before either, but then I met Atemu, you should have seen him when I found out about his vampyrism, he thought I'd run away screaming, but when I only walked inside and sat down he looked kinda shocked./' Yugi explained with a giggle. '/His face was so funny that time. He gawked and stared at me like I was the strange one, how I regret not having a camera that time/'

"Somehow it feels like that would be a rather uncommon thing for him to do. He seems to be more of a serious type of being" Billy stated. Yugi's reply was a wolfish laugh.

'/You have no idea.../'

After a few minutes they arrived back at the park, where Yugi still felt Billy's companions. Yugi had decided to confront Martin and the others, he knew that it wasn't really safe for him to do so, but he felt like he had to talk to them. Somehow he knew that he was the only one that could make them believe that they meant no harm...

'/We should be close to them soon, Billy. I suggest we talk to them and that you get that M.O.M. here asap. I do believe she might believe us better then your friends to be honest/'

"Maybe... but on the other hand she might decide to take you with us back to the base. I can't say that for sure but if I explained it to her she might believe us...I'll send her a message to get here" Billy said while taking out a small cell phone looking device, and started typing. They walked through some bushes carefully so that they wouldn't whip back at them and give them scratches.

'/Your companions are straight ahead. I just hope that blond won't use that damn net again or that muscle guy will attack me again, I'm still sore since last time/' Yugi muttered, not really wanting to relive that fight with Java again. Thanks to the Shadow Magic he healed fast, but still he did not enjoy any kind of pain, that was one of the reasons he mostly defended instead of attacking others. Still if he had to he would fight to protect as well.

They walked through the last bushes to step into the clearing where Martin and the others were. When they did the others eyes widened and they took a defensive stance with Diana hiding behind them. Seeing that Billy was with Yugi made them relax somewhat, since he walked by the other by this time, but Yugi could feel that they were still rather suspicious. He rolled his eyes and sat down, taking a peaceful energy to calm them down.

"Billy! You just disappeared! We looked everywhere for you! And why are you with that wolf?!" Diana yelled, voicing her concern and fear. Martin looked at both of them suspiciously.

"Billy, why exactly are you with him? It was he and his friends that kidnapped those people was it not?" Martin asked while never taking his eyes off them, Yugi more so then Billy.

"Well, you see...uhm..." Billy fumbled after a right way to tell them without them misinterpret it. Yugi sighed mentally while he did and looked at the other three. Then he shifted into his more humane form, but still with his ears and tail. He sat down and took a hold on Billy's arm and pulled him with him so that the alien in disguise sat down as well, although he was kind of startled when Yugi did this without warning. Martin merely looked at them with wide and disbelieving eyes.

"Perhaps Mr. Motou is the better one to ask" a new voice suddenly stated. Everyone turned to see M.O.M. standing there. "You called me here to explain, so please do" she then crossed her arms in front of her chest. Yugi smiled cutely and nodded.

"Of course, well as you know my name's Yugi Motou. I'm apart of a small group of mythical creatures or paranormal if you like. Most of the others have been here for millenniums protecting the humans, as for me...I'm the youngest, since I was born as stated in my medical records. I was you know is a kind of werewolf, though shape shifter would be more appreciated, since I don't need the full moon. Yami or Atemu was once a Pharaoh of Egypt, so I guess you should have some record of him somewhere. He is a special kind of vampire, since he can walk into the sun and doesn't need to drink human blood. Then there's Bakura and Ryou. Bakura is a demon and his mate Ryou is an angel of Isis. Then we have Shadi, he's a spirit from the past, he can be kind of cryptic. Then we have Seto or Seth, Malik, Marik and Ishizu. The last three are a special kind of human, with magic running through their veins. We're all here to protect mankind, not destroy it" Here Yugi paused to look at all of them.

" We might be different but all of us have been normal humans once. For me, it was an easy choice in becoming like this if it meant that I could be with the one I love. Back to business, the creature thats been taking people are from when the others were still human, and from Egypt to boot. It had been sealed away, but we suspect that someone broke the seal or summoned it. Its very dangerous, so please be careful around it. We're not even sure if those people are still alive, but there's small possibility." Yugi trailed of.

"How can we thrust that what you've just said isn't a trick?" M.O.M. asked Yugi while the other remained silent, even Martin for once.

"What does your heart tell you?" Yugi asked honestly. "Your heart is always honest, you should listen to it, when you need an answer"

"I believe you" Martin suddenly stated, sounding and looking rather serious. Yugi smiled gently. "You wouldn't go through all this trouble if it was you guys who did this, besides I doubt that Yami would let you go alone if you did."

"Thank you, you don't know how glad I am to hear that" There was a sudden beeping noise that alerted everyone and caused Yugi to jump. He pulled out a phone from his pocket and stared at it. "Damn!" he exclaimed. He then pulled out a card, which stated to glow. "Come forth from the Shadow Realm, Element Dragon" a large pink dragon with light turquoise wings, an orangeish mane, two horns on the sides of its head and a beak looking snout came out from nowhere. Yugi jumped onto its head as it lowered it, before looking at the agents from *the Center*.

"What's going on? How did you just do that?" Martin asked, looking at the dragon. Yugi lowered his head.

"Ryou just sent me a message saying that the creature is out of control and wrecking havoc down town. The others are already going there and I must do so as well. This is our fight, but if you wish to come with, please stay out of harms way and don't do anything foolish" he said, the last part directed mostly at Martin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Well, I hope you enjoyed it'

I have to say I have a realm hard time writing as of late

but I think this turned out okay at least

Plz r&r


End file.
